


More Than Me

by maxsskirt



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: For reasons, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Summer Camp, This is going somewhere, it's about to get interesting, just stick around folks, more characters and relationships to be added?, rating in case it gets mature later, somewhere bad, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsskirt/pseuds/maxsskirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel Pines are shipped off to a nearby summer camp instead of their Grunkle's shack, much to Dipper's disappointment.<br/>Things start to change when he meets a strange boy named Bill.<br/>(title change, Falls Camp to More Than Me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falls Camp?

The car was uncomfortably silent. The only sound he heard was his twin humming softly next to him and the vehicle speeding along the road.

“Mum, why can’t we just stay with Grunkle Stan?” He broke the silence.

His mother sighed.

“Dipper, I told you.” She adjusted the rear-view mirror. “You and Mabel have been going to Stan’s in the summer for years now. It’s time you do something fun!”

“Fun.”

“You’ll make friends Dipper, I’m sure of it.”

He didn’t _want_ friends. He craved for the supernatural, the mysteries, and the danger of it all. He wasn’t going to have any fun cooped up.

“Look, Dipper the camp’s not even that far from Gravity Falls.” She paused.

 Dipper hoped she was in a good mood.

 “If you both have _such_ a horrible time just call Stan, okay?” She finished.

He glanced over at his sibling. She was bobbing her head lightly, pink earphones in her ears that connected her to her glittery phone case. Her shortened curls swirled around her as she had her own little Mabel time. He wished he had brought his phone, but he was on it so often his father has confiscated it.

He ran his hand through his own curls, noticing it his hair has a little longer than he preferred. He’d just have to deal- it wasn’t like someone would cut his hair out here. Dipper sighed softy and drummed his fingers against his leg. It probably wasn’t too far now. He hoped that it turned out horrible, just for his sanity’s sake.

Mabel took her headphones out and carefully wrapped them around her phone. She grinned at him, a full toothy grin that showed off pearly whites. It was still strange to see her teeth without the metal around them.

“Dipper! I think we’re almost there!” She said gleefully, pointing out the window.

Her excitement really wasn’t helping his plan to go home. He looked outside, and discovered Mabel was right. They whizzed past a sign that proudly announced ‘FALLS SUMMER CAMP! 100 METRES AHEAD.’

He propped up his elbow on the door and rested his chin on his hand. He’d at least make an effort to look as disinterested as he could for the last few minutes of freedom he had. They slowed and turned off the main road, driving down a rocky path. They passed a variety of signs, each telling Dipper how much _fun_ each activity he would be doing was. Mabel was digging it way too much.

“Ooo! Dipper!” She grabbed him violently, pulling him away from his disinterested pose. “Dipper! Archery! Boating! Rock climbing!”

Dipper enjoyed all of these things, when he chose to do them. With his free will. He nodded, just to defuse his sister. One sign caught his eye though, ‘Paranormal.’

What kind of camp was this anyway?

His mother drove the car into the parking lot, and Mabel hopped out almost instantly. His mother chuckled.

“Slow down Mabel.” She scolded, too amused with her daughters antics to really press it.

Dipper climbed out of his seat and grabbed his suitcase and backpack from the floor. He jumped out and watched his sister pull her various bags from the trunk.

“Mabel, do you need-“

“Dipper! How chivalrous you are my good brother.” She was obviously struggling. “But Mabel is skilled in the art of bag-holding!”

Dipper shrugged.

“Alright then-“

“Wait!”

One of the bags toppled from the top of the pile she carried. Dipper quickly darted forward and caught the bag.

He heard his mother sigh in relief.

“I’ll be going now kids. Dipper, please help her with her bags.” She pulled Mabel in close, placing a smooch on her forehead. Dipper knew we was next, and braced himself. His mother kissed his forehead and patted his fluffy hair. She returned to her car and drove off without a word.

“Well.” Dipper furiously wiped where his mother kissed with the back of his hand.

“Dipper, let’s have the _best-summer-outside-of-Gravity-Falls_ ever!” She chirped.

He groaned, leaving his sister behind as he began to walk towards the nearest building.

“Hey! Dipper!” She shouted at him, jogging to catch up. She elbowed his side lightly. He smiled at her. Even in this situation he still had his sister and his best friend.

Camp introductions were long and terribly boring, Dipper tuned out 5 minutes in. All Dipper was interested in was the paranormal area. It sounded like it would just be myths and fairy-tales, but even those have some truth in them.

He was told they had a choice in what activities they would do, and each day they could spend time working with the counselor in each area. They could do as many things as they wanted to do, or stay in one or two areas. Dipper thought it was pretty laid-back, and was probably a more ‘experimental’ camp. All the kids seemed about their age, around 14-16.

Mabel was obviously going to do _everything_. He watched her perk up at everything said, and she would excitedly whisper her plans to him. Apparently one of the older kids running the arts area was ‘cute’.

The introductions were over, and they dispersed. Mabel bolted towards the arts area, greeting a frightened girl and boy at the small building. They waved awkwardly at her. He shook his head at his sibling, thankful for her unwavering optimism and cheer.

He made his way over to what he assumed was his area to be. ‘PARANORMAL’ was printed in goofy lettering on the door. The building itself seemed to be the oldest and most run down of the lot. Dipper wondered what it used to be.

He pushed the door open, and was pleasantly surprised to see a small gathering of people. At least he wasn’t alone.

“Uh-“ They looked up at him expectantly. “Hey I’m, Dipper.”

He flushed, feeling a small bout of anxiety. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. This wasn’t good. All these kids looked cool and casual. They reminded him of Wendy’s old group of friends.

“I’m just, gonna read in the corner.” He mumbled, shuffling over to the nearest corner. He pulled a beanbag along with him and sat down with his suitcase and backpack. He opened his bag and pulled at the familiar red book. He ran his fingers along the 6 fingered hand that beamed out in front of him. He sighed, missing it all already. He opened the journal to where he had left off last time.

Dipper didn’t expect to be interrupted at all. He definitely didn’t expect the journal to be snatched from his hands.

“Well, well, well. What’s this Pine Tree?” A boy, probably a year older than him was peering at the journal. Dipper glanced at his tan skin and yellow hair, his eyes widening at what looked to be a few tattoos. He was intimidating, in an odd way.

“Pine Tree?”

“Like your hat, kid.” He smirked at Dipper. Dipper’s hands self-consciously reached for the brim of his hat, tugging it firmly down on his head. He guessed the boy meant the tree icon on his cap.

“What’s all this…” The boy was reading the journal. Dipper panicked.

“Ah! Just a family thing!” He grabbed it from the boy’s hand and clutched it to his chest. It wasn’t a lie exactly, it did come from his family.

“Right…” The boy raised his eyebrow at Dipper, a toothy grin spreading across his face. Unlike Mabel’s grins, his was too teeth-y to be normal. There was an odd glint to his eyes, golden amidst the dark brown. The boy extended his hand. Dipper stared at it.

“What? Is there something wrong, kid?”

Dipper shook his head.

“Well, why don’t you join the rest of the meat sacks who dwell here?”

He seemed a little nerdy, and his speech sounded foreign even though he lacked an accent. He laughed too much when he spoke. Dipper took his hand. The boy pulled him up and patted his back.

“Welcome to the club. I’m Bill.”

He couldn’t help it, but his mind flashed back to the yellow triangle that tormented him so many summers ago, Bill Cipher. He studied the boy next to him. He was odd, but not _that_ kind of odd.

He wore black skinny jeans, boots and a yellow sweater.  What kind of dream demon would run around as a human in a sweater? Dipper gave him a nervous smile, still sceptical of the boy. No matter how much he attempted to quell the worry in his mind, it still sat there nagging him. _Trust No One,_ the journal had said.

He glanced down at it, nibbling softly on his lip. Even if he was Bill Cipher, somehow, he couldn’t prove anything. He could only trust him for now.


	2. Juice Box

_He was running. He pushed branches out of his way, struggling to move through. His heart raced and his breathing grew heavy. Something was chasing him, something bad. He fumbled, a tree branch sticking out of the ground. His foot got caught. He fell, ankle twisting. He couldn’t breathe, he was going to die. He crawled forwards, pain stinging him with each effort. He choked, a sob threatening to burst out of him. His arms gave way, and he fell onto his stomach. He rolled, facing his chaser._

_Bill Cipher._

_Except it wasn’t Bill. It looked like Bill, but it was warped, a nightmarish distortion of Bill. It moved slowly, a low animalistic growl coming out from it that shook the world around him._

_This was the end-_

Dipper awoke with a start, gasping for air. He stopped himself from letting out a scream that had bubbled over from his dream into reality. He shook, fear still lingering in his wake. His dream felt so real, unlike his normally foggy depictions of subconscious reality, it felt like he was truly in danger still. He glanced around the room, the soft noises of sleep calming him as he caught his breath. He was in his cabin, he was fine. He sighed, closing his eyes. He relaxed against the soft pillow, finding the calm darkness of the room strangely comforting.

He wondered about his sister. They had been separated into cabins of their sex, Mabel in Cabin 12 and Dipper in Cabin 13. She was only across the rocky trail, but it was still a little lonely without her. His cabin was filled with a bunch of nature enthusiasts, people he could never really understand. At least he didn’t have to share his bunk bed with them. Hopefully Mabel had nice people in her cabin.

Slowly, his thoughts of his sister and Gravity Falls lulled him back into a sleep.

-

He only got a few more hours of rest due to being rudely awakened by his counselor. He had a seriously bad case of acne and glasses that really didn’t suit his face well, it wasn’t the most beautiful face to wake up to. He restrained from complaining as he rubbed his eyes, yawning into his hand. Hopefully today wouldn’t be as awkward as yesterday.

The other people in his cabin had a lot less difficultly waking up, practically jumping from their beds and out the door. Dipper shook his head and pulled some fresh clothes on. Black jeans and a nerdy t-shirt. Perfect for fitting in with the teens in the ‘Paranormal’ area.

His counselor tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey-“ He looked at his clipboard. “Dipper is it?”

He nodded.

“Campfires are around 8pm, the older kids usually go.” The counselor smiled at him. “You and your sister are new right?”

“Yeah, I’m guessing most of the kids come here regularly?”

“Some since they were 8.”

Dipper couldn’t understand how someone could keep going somewhere like this, but he was grateful someone was talking to him. There was probably little things people who came here often knew that newcomers would miss. He’d have to tell her sister about the campfire, she’d probably make it into some romantic adventure.

He went outside, the fresh air hitting him immediately. It was kind of peaceful, but he would never admit it. He jogged over to where his sister had ran off to yesterday, opening the door to a colourful, yet tasteful room. His sister was sitting awfully close to a nervous man, knitting a sweater whilst staring at him.

“Dipper!” She snapped out of her stupor when she noticed him. She ran over and gave him a big hug.

“Hey, just letting you know there’s a campfire at 8.” His sister dangled off him as he spoke. He gave the poor man an apologetic look. His sister detached herself from him and nodded.

“James, this is Dipper! I was just telling him about you!” Mabel returned to her seat. “Dipper, this is James. He runs the arts area.”

Of course his sister was already pursuing a romantic endeavor. She was twirling her hair, leaning forward into the man’s personal space. She was a hopeless romantic sometimes.

“I’ll see you at 8, bro bro!” Dipper saw no point in hanging around, Mabel would be pining after that man until she got an final ‘yes’ or a ‘no’. Dipper chuckled as he walked out the door, greeted once again by overwhelming sunlight and cool air. He walked down the path that led to all the different areas. He could just explore the outside for now, and leave looking at the other areas for later. He wandered up to one of the buildings, intrigued by the sign that mentioned ‘food’, just as a platinum blonde exited from it.

“Dipper.” She didn’t sound pleased.

“Pacifica.”

Pacifica and his sister had grown a little closer over the years, admittedly she was probably Mabel’s friend by now. But Dipper and Pacifica were just as hostile as ever. Perhaps even more.

“What are you doing here?” Pacifica curled her lip at him and placed a perfectly manicured hand on her hip. Her hair, like Mabel’s, was shorter than it was in their childhood. However Mabel’s hair was unruly and curly, whilst Pacifica’s was straight and tidy. Dipper didn’t understand how the two could become close.

“I’m here for camp.”

“You? Camp?” Pacifica raised her eyebrow at him. “What about Mabel?”

Of course.

“She’s here, swooning over some guy already.”

Pacifica sighed, a smile crossing her features. A _smile_. For someone related to him. He felt like pinching himself, he must still be dreaming. He shook his head, marvelling at how different she viewed each twin.

“Well don’t let her get too ahead of herself, not like I can rely on you do to anything though.”

“You sure can’t!” He grinned at her. If he was honest with himself, he would probably admit that their banter was kind of fun.

Pacifica rolled her eyes at him, and strolled past Dipper. His focus could now wander back to where it was before: food. Dipper opened the doors to the building and immediately thanked the sign for pointing this place out. He didn’t realise how hungry he was until he smelt _food_. He glanced around, his mouth watering. He really should have ate more yesterday.

He walked up to the canteen, grabbing a plastic tray and a plate. He motioned towards various foods he wanted, all making his stomach rumble with anticipation. The man behind the counter haphazardly placed his lunch on his plate. He sat down at one of the closest tables and dug in, scoffing down the food. He really wasn’t up for table manners when there was no one around and his stomach was just about pleading to be fed as quickly as it could.

Well, he thought he was alone.

A tray slid slightly across the table, and the owner of it plopped down across from Dipper shortly after.

It was Bill. Today, he wore a black shirt with a yellow vest. His hair was slicked up, showing off ear piercings Dipper hadn’t noticed the day before.

“Well hello there, Pine Tree.” There was that toothy grin again. He couldn’t help but feel a little uncomfortable.

“Hi, Bill.” He couldn’t meet the yellow haired boy’s his gaze. Something about this guy was just, _not right._ It was a gut feeling, a silly one, but it was there nonetheless.

“Enjoying your nutrients?”

He nodded, head down to his plate. He returned to eating, though more carefully than before.

“What cabin are you in?” The boy was making small talk, awkwardness creeping into his tone.

“Cabin 13.”

“Oh! Really?” Bill brightened up at that. Dipper couldn’t help but look up at him. He was practically glowing.

“Why are you so happy about that?”

“I just got transferred into there!”

Dipper nearly spat out his noodles.

Bill had the most ridiculous look on his face. Dipper was kind of glad that someone besides Mabel was showing any interest in him. At least he’d have someone to talk to in the cabin, besides the counsellor. He offered a half-hearted smile back at Bill, who had already moved his attention elsewhere.

Bill was furiously poking his straw at the juice box.

“Bill- uh…”

Bill’s attempts were fruitless. Each time the straw bent more and more into disrepair. He had completely missed the opening at the top, somehow.

“Do you need help?”

“Kid. Do you think I’m dumb?” Bill’s frown deepened. “I know how to extract the juice from the container.”

Dipper held his hands up in defence.

“Wasn’t saying you couldn’t, just looks like today you’re having a few difficulties.” He couldn’t help the condescending grin that was creeping onto his face. Just what kind of person couldn’t open a juice box? Dipper gently removed the straw from his hands, briefly admiring the assortment of rings and golden skin that complimented them.

He broke the seal with the top of the straw, just in case the bottom was too damaged, and handed it back to Bill. He looked a little peeved, but accepted the juice. He mumbled something Dipper didn’t quite catch, but he was sure it was very rude to juice boxes.

He studied the boy in front of him. Besides being bizarre and inept with juice boxes, there wasn’t really any reason to distrust Bill, besides his own paranoia. He decided he was done with his lunch, and emptied the left overs into a nearby bin. Bill got up, walking alongside him.

“So, Pine Tree, want to show me where the cabins are?”

“You didn’t sleep in them yesterday?”

Bill shook his head.

“They didn’t know where to put me, I signed up late. I slept in the sick bay.”

Dipper thought that was a fair excuse. He could go back and get his hat anyway.

“Well it’s just down that path and to the right.” Dipper pointed forward as he spoke. They reached the cabin door and he pushed against it. It swung open easily, someone must have forgotten to lock it. Bill walked in excitedly, glancing around at all the bunks.

“Where am I sleeping?”

Dipper realised all the other bunks were taken.

“I guess you’ll be with me.” He leaned against the ladder.

“I’m-“

“TOP BUNK.” Bill practically leaped past Dipper, clamouring to the top bunk. Dipper followed him up, struggling to push him back down.

He met Bill on top of his bed. He was about to tackle Dipper.

“I was here first!” Dipper yelled, frustrated with Bill.

Bill leaped forward.

“I called it, kid!”

Dipper’s stuff fell onto the ground, his clothes and his books spilling everywhere. They created more and more mess as they struggled, angry shouts and ‘ouch’s filling the room. Dipper was losing, and Bill triumphantly pushed him down with one final burst of strength. Dipper hit the floor and was thankfully cushioned by carpet and his clothes. He winced, books digging into his back.

He glared up at Bill, who grinned down at him.

“Top bunk is mine!”

He would have paid money to wipe that smug look off Bill’s face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please notify me of any mistakes!!! thank you for reading!


	3. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooooooooooooooooooooh boy i am back!!! maybe.  
> this was written a LONG time ago. i scrolled through fb convos to find this. i added a lil bit at 2 am today aha,, i hope u like it!!!

Dipper found himself running again, running as fast as he could. His legs ached and his chest heaved. He knew he couldn’t stop, he had to keep running for as long as he could. He pushed on, putting all he could into keeping his pace. He had to stay ahead of it. But what was he running from?

 He stopped, confused.

He turned his head, looking behind him.

Fire, fire everywhere. Fire burning _everything_. He kept running.

 Dipper kicked forward, momentarily believing he was still moving. He breathed a sigh of relief, finding that it was just another nightmare. He pressed his hand to his chest, feeling his own heart beat as it slowed to a normal pace. As he calmed himself down, Dipper heard a strange noise. It was soft, perhaps muffled, but it was the sound of someone crying.

His brow furrowed, was someone homesick? Surely it couldn’t be one of the nature freaks, they’re far too overjoyed to be here. Dipper realised the sound was from above, and it was coming from Bill.

“Bill?” He asked, his voice quiet enough so that the others wouldn’t wake.

The crying stopped suddenly, a sharp intake of breath telling Dipper that he was heard. He carefully crept out of his bed, squinting in the darkness. He turned and made out the basic shape of Bill’s back.

“Bill, are you okay?”

“Go away, Pine Tree.” Bill’s voice cracked.

Dipper guessed he was holding back his tears.

“I can’t Bill, I’m supposed to be sleeping underneath you.” He whispered, still groggy from sleep but concerned for his friend.

Bill rolled over. Dipper could just make out the tears rolling down his cheeks, making his face shine in the moonlight. Why was Bill crying?

“I had a nightmare. That’s all-“ His voice wobbled. “Just go back to sleep, kid.”

Dipper had an answer, but he couldn’t help his frown. He gave in laid back down after a few awkward seconds of glaring at the crying boy. He tried to squeeze his eyes shut and let sleep find him again, but he couldn’t let himself relax. Bill wasn’t just crying, it sounded painful. Worse than just a nightmare.

Minutes passed, Dipper wasn’t sure how many. He could hear Bill as climbed down the ladder, stumbling towards the door in the darkness. Dipper listened as the knob turned and the door creaked open. Dipper made a stupid decision.

He slid out of bed, making sure his footsteps wouldn’t be heard. He followed the boy outside and found him sitting on the grass. He was staring straight ahead, wiping his tears away. He seemed better than before, but he was refusing to look at Dipper.

Dipper stood there, unsure of what to do. He watched the strange boy’s hair be rustled by the wind, his curls much more prominent than he’d ever seen them. He noticed the normally outlandish clothing was replaced by a simple shirt and boxers, he didn’t know why he assumed his sleepwear would also be strange.

Dipper tried to think of something to say, anything to break the silence.

“Sit with me, Pine Tree.” Bill still hadn’t looked at him, but Dipper complied, sitting down with the boy.

“Look at the stars, kid. Have you ever seen the stars like this before?” Bill pointed up, and Dippers gaze shifted to the sky.

It was beautiful, absolutely magnificent. Dipper had never seen anything like it, even with all the magical things he normally saw during his summers. He lost his breath in his wonder, gazing upon the stars that splattered across the sky like enchanted paint. When he turned to Bill, he was grinning at him. In the back of his mind Dipper was glad he was okay.

“It’s so beautiful.” Dipper was still in awe, his thoughts consumed by the sky. He’d never really _really_ looked at the sky before, even in Gravity Falls. He shivered, the warmth from being in bed wearing off in the cold wind.

“Have you ever just, wanted to reach out and touch them?” Bill whispered.

“That’s impossible.” Dipper shook his head. “You’d burn- they’re made of gas.”

“I know!” Bill chuckled softly.

Dipper watched his nose scrunch up.

“But they’re so…“ Bill trailed off, unable to find the right word.

“Pretty?”

“Yeah, kid. That’s it.”

Dipper didn’t mind the comfortable silence between them, the quiet of the night adding to the serenity of their star-watching. He wondered about Bill, what made him lose his cool earlier. Dipper sort of did invade his privacy by getting up, he didn’t have much of an excuse for making his presence known before.

“Why were you crying?” He asked, blurting it out as it came to his mind once more.

“Nightmares.” Bill’s face contorted, a frown seeping in on his peaceful look. “Really vivid ones.”

Dipper knew how he felt, but he hadn’t woke up crying from any of his nightmares. He picked at the grass surrounding them, not really knowing what to say to Bill.

“Why do you like the paranormal?” Dipper changed the topic.

“Why do you, Pine Tree?”

“It’s a family thing.” Dipper avoided Bill’s piercing gaze, his eyes blacker than ever in the night.

“You didn’t answer.”

“I don’t know why.” Bill shrugged. “Family thing, I guess.”

If he was Bill Cipher, there would have been some clearer evidence than what Dipper had. Even if he was, Bill probably couldn’t do anything in the body of a human, what would the point of it be? He had a bad habit of pushing away anyone he was slightly suspicious of, making accusations on the slightest of evidence. Maybe it was time to stop that.

“Do you ever feel-” Bill paused, Dipper heard him steady his breathing. “Like you’re more than you?”

“More than you?”

“Like.”

Dipper looked over at Bill, the boy making progressively more frustrated hand movements.

“Like I’m more than me. More than I am, like something’s missing from me.”

Dipper snorted.

“I’m pretty sure all teenagers feel like that.”

Bill’s contemplative frown didn’t leave his face, but he shrugged and stood, offering Dipper his hand. It was much like when Dipper first met him. Except this time, a sort of fondness had grown for the boy.

He wasn’t scared around him anymore.

He knew this boy now, his strange ineptness for juice boxes and late night starwatching. Dipper took his hand, a small flush blossoming across his pale moonlit face, and used Bill to hoist himself back onto his feet. He smiled, walking back to the cabin with his new friend and finally retiring for the night.

-

Dipper fell into a routine rather quickly. Usually his day would start with awakening from a nightmare, then his sister would barge into the boy’s cabin or he would awkwardly enter the girl’s cabin to say ‘good morning’. He’d then eat with her, accompanied by Bill and Pacifica. They’d all go do something by Mabel’s or Bill’s request, and then they’d all retreat to the campfire or the ‘Paranormal’ area. Dipper felt safe, and in control of what was happening. He could get used to it.

“Hey Pine Tree.” Bill was poking his face. This already wasn’t right.

“Pine Tree.” Dipper groaned, covering his eyes with his hands.

No way was he responding, he was sure the sun wasn’t even up yet. Bill persisted, poking at his hands and his face.

“Pine-“

Dipper grabbed the older boy’s arm, startling him. He used his remaining hand to stubbornly continue to cover his eyes.

“Shut up.”

“Pine Tree!” He rolled over, his back to now facing Bill.

Bill’s hands wrapped around Dipper’s arm. His eyes widened and Bill pulled Dipper out of the bed with one swift tug. Dipper barely managed to stop himself from falling. “Bill!” The shock rendered Dipper unable to contain his volume. He clasped his hand over his mouth just as Bill frantically shushed him.

“Shooting Star!” Bill whispered frantically. He had nicknames for everyone.

“Whudda ‘bout Mabel…?’” Sleep clung to Dipper’s voice. It’d been a long time since he’d been up before the sun.

“She was here, like, 20 minutes ago?” Bill was raking his hands through his hair. “I didn’t really think about it, I was so tired, but she was so weird. Her hair was all messed, his guy was holding her _way_ too close and her face was so red. Oh God, oh God kid… Dipper, I messed up I messed up-”

Dipper could barely keep up. He squinted at the boy, his head aching.

“Mabel…?” He yawned.

“Mabel! Yes, Mabel.” Bill looked afraid. “Dipper, I heard her scream.”

Dipper sat up, his arms grabbing the shoulders of the boy in front of him. His nails dug into golden flesh.

“ _What_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me if u like it and if u see any mistakes!!


End file.
